Contemplations of the Black Rose and Satellite's Shooting Star
by Intellectual Ambassador
Summary: Akiza ponders her life and everything that's happened to her and Team 5D's. Yusei evaluates his life and discovers new things he had been subconsciously suppressing for years. Faithshipping. Please R&R. Currently complete.
1. Chapter 1

Contemplations

Black Rose. Akiza Izinski. Two sides of the same coin. A young woman defined by her experiences looking for answers. Where to go next? Should I tell him? Akiza contemplated all these things as she thought back to a time when she hid behind a mask. She came very far from where she first started. It was all because of him.

 _ **Yusei Fudo.**_

One of the legendary duelists who was known for pushing his potential and always believing in the future. He inspired hope in so many people. It was easy to see why Akiza fell in love with him.

But what now? It's been a few years since she last saw him. She would be surprised if he even remembered her name. Well, that's not entirely true. She knows that he would remember her. But, would he feel the same way she did? After their last battle with Zone, they all pursued their own futures. Jack was still trying to become "King," but his reasons were different than before. Surprisingly, Jack had matured. He was still fundamentally the same arrogant, confident person he had always been. But, he wasn't chasing glory and accolades anymore.

 _He wanted to test his strength against the world._

Akiza envied Jack for that. Jack had always known where he wanted to go. Once he decided on a direction, he held on to it steadfastly.

Crow had gone on a similar path to Jack. Winning smaller Riding Duel tournaments and making a name for himself in the underground circuit. He had also changed as well. Moving on from the adventures in New Domino City, he also wanted to test his strength. Last time Akiza had heard, Crow challenged Jack to a duel. She wasn't able to catch it live because she was in surgery with a patient, but she heard it ended in a draw. Crow had always been a good duelist, but she thought that he wasn't quite as flamboyant as Jack or as skillful as Yusei, so his skills may been under-utilized. Akiza was proud of Crow.

 _He finally lived up to his potential._

Leo and Luna. The last time Luna wrote to Akiza, which was a few months ago, she said that she had finished up her last year of high school, and was looking to see what universities would accept her.' Luna really blossomed into a beautiful young woman', Akiza thought. Akiza knew that Luna looked up to her as a surrogate big sister of sorts, so she tried to help her whenever she could. According to Luna, Leo decided to follow in the path of Crow and Jack and enter multiple Riding Duel tournaments as well. Leo had become much more confident as he got older, growing into a fine young man. Akiza was happy with their progress. They had finally become independent and capable adults.

 _They took on the world, confident that they would succeed._

And finally, Yusei. Akiza had been keeping up with him the most. She heard that he had multiple breakthroughs in the scientific community, surpassing his father's many accomplishments many years ago. Yusei had been invited to multiple dueling tournaments as a special guest, but he declined the invitations. It surprised Akiza to see Yusei not dueling for that long. But at the same time, she understood why. Yusei loved dueling, but he wanted to explore his future. Akiza had no doubt in her mind that Yusei thought about dueling all the time. But, his role as a leading expert in the science field kept him busy.

One thing Akiza had not fully understood was an interview that Yusei had done with a local news station in New Domino City. They had asked Yusei about his adventures when he was younger, his time as a duelist, and if he had any regrets. Yusei had told the news station that he did have a regret. It was not expressing his feelings properly, especially for someone special who had left his life a long time ago. Akiza's heart skipped a beat when she heard that. Was he talking about her? Or had he found someone else? It had been a while since Akiza had talked to Yusei.

 _She had meant to keep up more, but honestly, she was scared._

She didn't know if she could face him. All these feelings that she had bottled up! She didn't want to throw everything on Yusei, especially after all this time. Akiza always wondered if Yusei was lonely. After all, his friends had left him and gone to pursue their own paths. They had all left New Domino City behind and were seeking success in their own ways. They were able to move on from all those memories and not have anything holding them back. Yusei, however, stayed there to this day. He must have been constantly reminded of the adventures that they had gone through as Team 5D's. But, if Akiza was really being honest with herself, that wasn't the case. Yusei was a part of New Domino City. He had contributed so much to that city. Maybe, he could leave. But, would he want to?

 **His future was always the most ambiguous.**

 _Yusei was always the one to believe in his future._

As Akiza stared at an old picture of Team 5D's, she realized that she had been holding herself back. She knew that she should talk to Yusei. Good or bad, she needed to actualize her feelings.

Akiza went to the phone to call Yusei, hoping his phone number was the same. As she reached for the handle, it rang. Akiza answered the phone and was surprised to hear who was on the other end.

"Akiza. It's Yusei. We need to talk."

"Yusei…"

Akiza's breathed hitched, surprised that her contemplations had taken her this far.

-FIN

(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think! If you want me to continue, let me know!)


	2. Chapter 2

Contemplations

Author's Note: (Thank you to all who left reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Here's the second chapter. I'll try and see if I can write the third one soon! If you like this chapter, let me know!)

Yusei Fudo. Legendary Duelist. Hope of the people. Satellite's Shooting Star. Hero of Legend. How had he been living these past few years? He had saved the world numerous times in his youth with his friends. Fitting the description of the silent hero, he never cared much about the accolades and fame. He just wanted to make sure everyone was safe. Truly a selfless individual.

When the time came for his friends to leave New Domino City, he was at a standstill.

 _It was bittersweet._

He loved his friends to death. They were his lifeline. Although it seemed like they always depended on Yusei, in reality he was the one who needed them. If it were up to him, he would have told them to stay forever. But he couldn't. Especially knowing that moving forwards was his motto. How could he possibly expect them to stay when they had their own futures to conquer?

 _Because of the fear that he'd be alone and he wouldn't know how to handle it._

But the time came and they left. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna all moved on. And so did Yusei. Or, at least he thought he did. He said goodbye to everyone after his final duel with Jack. Although there was one person who he had a special goodbye with.

 ** _Akiza Izinski._**

Akiza came to see Yusei at his garage. She said that she couldn't bear him seeing her face at that time. It must have been hard for her as well. Saying goodbye. She had been through much as a person. Akiza was the strongest woman Yusei had known aside from Martha. Yusei's heart skipped a beat when he saw her there. She always had that effect on him. Ever since he first encountered her, Yusei knew she was special.

He entrusted her with Stardust Dragon and taught her how to use a Duel Runner. Akiza told Yusei that she loved knowing him. Yusei was shocked at her confession, but told her the same. Yusei realized this was the last time he would get to be with Akiza intimately for a while, if ever again.

 _He didn't hold back._

Yusei told Akiza she had the most beautiful smile in the world.

That caused her to smile.

She told him that he was the one to put it on her face. He smiled. They held hands and looked passionately into each other's eyes. The moment was short, but intense, with many unspoken feelings. Akiza departed shortly after. Yusei hadn't forgotten about that moment to this day. The next day Team 5D's had their 'final run,' leaving shortly after towards their own futures. Going back home, he didn't realize how tough it would be until he woke up the next day and realized that he wasn't going to be with Team 5D's.

 _He had to make it on his own._

Yusei dove into his work as a scientist to keep his mind off reminiscing about his past. He wanted to push forward and make the future a better place. Yusei pushed himself incredibly hard. Almost to the point of complete exhaustion. He led multiple scientific projects. He quickly rose as a leader in his field and in a few short years was the leading expert on Momentum and Dueling Technology.

Yusei still heard from Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna regularly. Although, due to his busy schedule he couldn't respond so fast. Unfortunately, since Akiza had left, Yusei had not heard from her. Maybe she was busy as well. He wondered why it bothered him so much that he didn't hear from her. Yusei couldn't seem to get their final moment together out of his head. He found himself constantly thinking about it on his downtime.

Yusei wasn't sure what to do. He knew that Akiza was special, and he understood that the way he felt for her wasn't the way he felt for everyone else. She had a unique place in his heart, whether he was ready to admit it or not.

During one of his breaks, Yusei made his way to his office. He sat down and sifted through his mail. He found new messages from Crow and Leo, telling him of their respective adventures. Crow had told Yusei that he wanted to challenge Jack again. Their last duel ended in a tie. Yusei had been fortunate enough to get a day off during their duel, so he watched it from home. It was an intense clash of passion with neither duelist relenting. Crow had clearly improved significantly during the time he had been training. He matched Jack's every play and had him cornered.

Jack, being a "Power Dueler" was not one to get cornered easily, so when he found himself in a bind he pulled out all the stops. The duel ended with Black Feather Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend clashing. When the smoke had cleared, Crow and Jack both activated their reverse cards, which reduced each other's life points to zero. Yusei was proud of both Crow and Jack for giving their all and constantly pushing their potential.

As for Leo, he started entering Riding Duels as well. He had gotten to be quite the expert duelist. Constantly placing well in the tournaments he had entered in, Leo was searching for bigger and better rivals. He eventually made his way to a tournament where Jack was the special final challenger. Leo easily rose through the ranks and got the opportunity to face Jack. Although Leo wasn't able to beat Jack, he gave him quite the run. Leo told Yusei that he couldn't wait to challenge Jack again and one day challenge him as well!

After it was all over, Jack congratulated Leo on his improvement in duel skills and hoped to see him at another tournament. Yusei felt proud of all his friends' accomplishments. He, however, didn't spend much time dueling anymore.

 _His future was heading in a different direction._

Yusei was still able to duel and hold his own, but, he felt that dueling was part of his past. He wanted to move on and he couldn't do that if he was focused on his past. One thing that Yusei had a hard time with was dealing with his past. While Team 5D's was still together, whenever trouble crossed the team's path, he was reminded that his father was partially to blame for New Domino City's struggles. Yusei felt for others and as a result he blamed himself for the situations others had to go through.

He thought that if things had been different, maybe everyone wouldn't have suffered the way they did. Jack and Crow could have had families to go home to. Sherry would have had her parents in her life and her childhood wouldn't have been so dangerous.

 _Maybe he's correct._

But, one can only move forward, not backwards, right?

Looking at an old picture in his office, it contained the three legendary duelists striking poses. **Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki, and Yugi Muto.** Yusei had saved the world from Paradox with these three by time travelling back into the past. Before he left to his own era, he had a chance to talk with Yugi and Jaden for a bit. They chatted about duel decks, crazy duels and surprisingly their romantic feelings. Jaden had told Yusei about a woman named Alexis Rhodes.

Jaden had briefly described her as a bold duelist with a big heart. He told Yusei that he had met up with her years after they had graduated from a Duel Academy they went too. She had told him that she had feelings for him and while he was surprised at this revelation, he reciprocated those feelings. They had been together ever since. Jaden advised Yusei to follow his heart, and if a woman ever came along who could make a strong impression on his heart, he shouldn't let her go.

Pondering Jaden's words, Yusei came to an epiphany:

 _Yusei missed Akiza._

 _He missed seeing her smile._

 _He missed her supportive words._

 _He missed her passion for others and dueling._

 ** _He missed her love._**

Yusei, without any prompting, made his way to the internet. He was on a mission. After a few searches, he found Akiza's phone number on the contact page of the hospital she worked at. Without thinking twice, he found himself dialing the number, hoping she would pick up. With his new found knowledge, Yusei hoped that he would be able to explain himself and his feelings to Akiza.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

The ringing stopped and Yusei heard someone on the other end. Unable to wait for confirmation if it was Akiza or not, Yusei began to speak into the phone.

"Akiza. It's Yusei. We need to talk."

"Yusei…"

He heard her breath hitch, but he continued on with the conversation, hoping his contemplations would allow his revelations to be fully acknowledged.

-Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Contemplations

A/N: (This is going to be a long chapter. Longer than the other two put together just so you're aware!)

There was silence on both ends of the phone as Yusei and Akiza contemplated what to say to each other. After what felt like an eternity, Akiza began speaking.

"Yusei… H-How are you?! It's been so long since we talked."

"It has been a while." Yusei responded in the cool and collected manner that he was known for. Yusei fell silent as hundreds of thoughts were flowing through his analytical mind.

 _What do I ask her?_

 _Why didn't she try reaching out to me sooner?_

 _I really missed her but…_

Akiza began to speak once she noticed that he wasn't going to continue the conversation without some prompting in the right direction.

"Yusei. I know it's been a while. And I'm sure you're probably wondering why I haven't called or written to you in a while…"

"I am. Akiza, how come you didn't try to stay in touch more? Did you not miss me?"

"I did! I wanted to but I guess I got scared…" Akiza admitted.

"Why were you scared, Akiza? You know how much my bonds with my friends mean to me… You, Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna. I-I consider you guys my…"

Akiza was surprised as the conviction Yusei displayed while talking about Team 5D's. Stunned by his confession, Akiza immediately felt guilty. She knew that Yusei must have been having a hard time because he was "alone" in New Domino City. He still had Martha and Trudge among others, but, it wasn't the same. He didn't stop dueling because he couldn't do it. The real reason he stopped dueling was because it was too painful. Dueling brought Yusei a lot of pain and joy. It did for all of Team 5D's.

"Yusei, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's more complicated than you think. I-I always... loved you Yusei! It was too hard for me to tell you this when I was about to leave. We were young and had our whole lives ahead of us! I was going to school and you were following in your father's footsteps of becoming a scientist. I meant to talk to you sooner, but it didn't work out that way in the end…"

Taking in everything Akiza said, Yusei was torn. He was ecstatic that Akiza felt the same way that he did. But, on the other hand, he didn't realize how hurt he was.

 _His feelings for Akiza ran deeper than he thought._

Yusei was stumped. He thought it would be easier than this to tell Akiza how he felt. But, he never anticipated his feelings taking on a life of their own. Realizing that Akiza had been patiently waiting for him to answer, he started to respond to her.

"Akiza. I feel the same way about you. That day, when you were about to leave to study abroad, I did a lot of thinking. I wasn't able to put my thoughts together. Why did I think about you so much? Every time I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. It wasn't until I thought back to what Jaden Yuki had told me about the woman he loved that I put everything together. Akiza, I missed your smile. I missed your passion. You're the bravest woman I know. I meant what I said all those years ago:

 ** _You still have the most beautiful smile in the world."_**

Akiza wasn't sure if this was real. The man that she had loved for so many years had been about her in the same way that she had been thinking about him. Even after all this time that had passed since they talked, he still thought about her every day. Akiza was feeling incredibly rhapsodic at that particular moment. But, the one thing that made Akiza even happier was this:

 _Yusei hadn't let his situation change who he was._

"Yusei, I don't know what to say. That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me. Before we continue though, I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course. Ask away." Yusei said invitingly.

"Yusei… Are you lonely? I've been keeping up with you and while you've done so much for the scientific community and you made so many advancements in the world, you don't seem happy! You don't smile as much as you used to from what I see in your interviews, and if I'm correct it's been a while since you've dueled?"

Yusei's heart sank slightly. He was surprised at the degree to which Akiza had been keeping up with his life. He knew she was always very perceptive, so it came as no surprise that she was able to come up with all of this. Akiza was right, though. Yusei hadn't been happy in a long time. He spent so much time trying to take his mind off of the fact that his life had changed so dramatically, that he ended up working himself into a pit of misery.

The truth was that he hadn't come to terms with his past. It took him years to finally accept the ramifications of his father's actions, but he hadn't even began to deal with the absence of his friends from his life.

 _It was a mountain he wasn't ready to conquer._

 _But maybe he has a chance now._

Focusing back to the conversation with Akiza, Yusei took a deep breath and began to climb the mountain he had ignored for a good portion of his adult life.

"That's a good question, Akiza. You're right, I am lonely. I wished you all the very best in your futures, and I meant it. My hope was that you would all reach your potential and leave your marks on the world. I wanted to be the thing that keep us all connected. And, in a way I was. Jack, Crow, Leo, and Luna all kept in touch with me often. But, it wasn't the same."

Akiza's heart sank slightly after hearing what Yusei had to say. She continued to listen as he took a slight pause before continuing with his explanation.

"I dove into my work as a scientist. Because I was the only one left in the city, I had to face a lot of the memories we had as a team every day. While it was nice to reminisce, it also made me sad because we wouldn't be able to have those memories again. At least, not in that way. We were all at a point in our lives where we needed to forge our own paths. Jack and Crow as champion duelists, you as a future doctor, Luna as a student, and Leo as a turbo duelist.

 _I didn't want to get in the way of that._

 _If I had asked you, would you have stayed here?"_

Yusei's question was met with an uncomfortable silence as Akiza pondered the question he was asking. Thinking back to the time when she saw Yusei last, Akiza realizes that she wasn't sure what she would do. Knowing this, Akiza answers Yusei in the only way she knew how.

"I-I'm not sure."

"And that's why I didn't ask. It wouldn't have been fair of me to ask you to stay, to ask any of you to stay. I wanted to though. I thought about it every day. If I made the right decision. Should I have gone with Jack and Crow and conquered the dueling circuit? But, I couldn't leave. I'm a part of New Domino City. Everything I know is here. I-I guess I'm torn. I'm not happy… If I were being honest, I feel trapped.

"Yusei. You shouldn't feel trapped! Just because we moved on to our futures, doesn't mean that you shouldn't as well. It's true that it may not have been fair to ask us to stay because that could have held us back. But pretending to be happy, when you're really not isn't right either!

 ** _Yusei, I love you_**!

And because I love you, I can't stand by while you do this to yourself! Akiza half-shouted into the phone. Backing the phone away slightly, Yusei smiled at Akiza's display of passion. _She's still the same after all these years,_ Yusei thought to himself.

"You need to duel again, Yusei. If you're ever going to be able to move forward, you have to duel again." Akiza said adamantly. She knew that at the heart, Yusei would always be a duelist. That's where his passion was. It's was made his heart ignite.

"Akiza… I-I don't know if I can. It's been so long."

"Yusei, you'll always be able to duel. You taught us so much through dueling. When we were Team 5D's, you always had our best interests at heart. You showed us what it meant to have **_bonds._** That's something that can never be taken away from any of us. We laughed. We cried. There was pain, and there was joy. But, dueling is a part of who we are. It's what you do, Yusei! I know you're doing great things in the scientific community, but that's not where your heart lies."

"You've given me a lot to think about, Akiza." Yusei said.

"Good! I'm glad I was able to get through to you. I have one more question, Yusei."

"What is it, Akiza?"

"What's holding you back, Yusei?"

"What's holding me back?"

"Yeah… what's holding you back? As long as I've known you, I never thought you'd be the type of person who would be okay will feeling trapped. You always pushed forward, regardless of the obstacles that were ahead of you. That's why you were able to inspire us! I know you weren't perfect, and like everyone else you had your struggles, but you still believed in your future. In our futures! You saved me from my own despair, helped me reunite with my parents, and saved New Domino city multiple times! You were able guide Jack away from his arrogance and show him the value of friendship. Leo and Luna looked up to you and were inspired by your courage!"

"Akiza… is that what you really believe?"

"Of course, Yusei! You always put everyone before yourself. But, maybe that also was too much of a burden for you. As a team, I think we relied on you more than we should have. You constantly fought on our behalf, and I know that took a toll on you. Constantly having to save us and the city. I'm sorry for burdening you like that, Yusei." Akiza apologized. There was a sadness that palpitated through her voice.

 _It was the realization that she had been unknowingly put Yusei through so much which hurt her._

"Akiza, it's not your fault! It's not anyone's fault. I chose to do that. That was my prerogative. You shouldn't feel responsible for my decisions. I didn't mind saving the city and looking out for you guys. At that time, I considered it my duty as a friend. I… I was happy to help because I knew that's what one should do for those he considers precious in his life. And you can't forget, Akiza, that you guys helped me many times as well! You saved me from those kidnappers back when we were younger. As well as lending me the strength to defeat Zone. I couldn't have saved the city without you guys. We were a team."

Reminiscing on those times in her youth, Akiza felt a warm feeling in her heart realizing that she hadn't thought about her past adventures in a while. She always loved the feeling it gave her thinking about her youth. Much simpler times.

"Akiza. To answer your earlier question, what's holding me back is fear. When we were younger, I had a very hard time coming to terms with the fact that the reason people were suffering in Satellite was partially my fault, due to my father's actions. I-"

"Yusei! How can you blame yourself for that?! You were just an infant when Zero Reverse happened."

"I know! But, even still. I lived in Satellite up until I was 17. I saw the damage that Zero Reverse had done in many people's lives. How it had made people suffer. I constantly felt that it was my responsibility to make things right for the people in Satellite. Their burdens were my burdens. That's why I initially wanted to go to Ark Cradle alone. I didn't want to bring you guys into this mess. And, I guess that's why I've been pushing myself so hard. Even now, as I surpassed my father and helped usher in a new era of dueling technology, I'm still not satisfied."

"Yusei, it's not your fault! Akiza shouted. Your father may have worked on the project, but he realized it wasn't going well and tried to stop it! I know that it must not have been easy for you to deal with all that. Especially since Zero Reverse affected so many people. But, you changed that. You were able to change the world! Yusei, no matter how hard you work, you can't run away from the past. If you want to truly be happy, you have to accept what happened and move forward, with the events of Zero Reverse and Team 5D's."

"How do I move forward?" Yusei genuinely asked.

"One day at a time. You start dueling again. You do things that constantly push your potential. And above all, don't forget to smile, Yusei. You have the most beautiful smile in the world."

Yusei started laughing, for the first time in the entire conversation. He was so caught up in the conversation, he didn't realize how tense he was. Some lunch break it had been.

"You're the one who put that smile on my face, Akiza."

Akiza and Yusei smiled at the same time, signalling the start of a very beautiful relationship.

"Akiza. I'm glad we talked. I missed you. I thought about you every day and I can't wait to see you again.

 ** _I love you, Akiza."_**

"Yusei…"

After their conversation, Yusei sought out a better future for himself. He began to duel again and while he was a little rusty, he was still able to come out on top. He won a few small tournaments as practice for a certain person he intended to face.

Yusei also increased the amount of communication he had with Team 5D's. Although his colleagues were surprised and somewhat frustrated by his departure from the scientific community, they knew that ultimately it was for the best. For the first few weeks after his departure, Yusei had struggled with his decision.

 _Was he ready?_

 _Did he make a mistake?_

 _Was this the right thing to do?_

Yusei battled with these thoughts day in and day out. He had been so accustomed to the daily grind in the science world and pushing his thoughts of his past aside that when it came time to deal with it, he was perplexed. It wasn't until he recalled what Akiza had said to him which made him confident in his decision.

 _Yusei, no matter how hard you work, you can't run away from the past._

She was right. Fear-based living wasn't acceptable, especially for someone whose mantra revolved around pushing their potential. Yusei decided that day that he needed to accept the fact that his life has changed, and that he needed to deal with it.

After a few months of practice, and constant communication with Akiza, there was a tournament in Germany, where Akiza was located. Yusei immediately signed up for the tournament and flew across the world to meet Akiza. Yusei had also mentioned to Crow, Leo, and Luna that he was going to be in the tournament and hoped to see them there. Without any hesitation, Crow, Leo, and Luna booked flights to go see Yusei compete after so many years.

Seeing each other for the first time in years was something special. Wasting no time, Yusei and Akiza immediately embraced each other after so many years of being apart. After they had caught up, Crow, Leo, and Luna arrived. They spend time sharing stories and reminiscing about the adventures that they had as they made their way to the duel stadium for the tournament. Because of Yusei's reputation, he was chosen as the secret final duelist for the competitor who was able to make their way through the ranks.

After a gruelling few rounds, one competitor now stood facing Yusei, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's been a long time since we've dueled, Yusei…"

"It has been, Jack. Let's settle this once and for all!

 _Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Yusei shouted, as him and Jack barrelled down the course._

 _Making it around the first corner before Jack, Yusei puts his hand on his deck and begins his assault with a familiar phrase_ **:**

 **"** **It's my turn! Draw!"**

Yusei and Jack clashed, as Akiza, Crow, Leo, and Luna watched eagerly from the stands, excited to see who would win this time around. And for the first time in many years, Yusei and Akiza's contemplations took them exactly where they wanted to be.

-Fin

A/N: (I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I may or may not make one more chapter. Let me know what you guys think! I might also write a Fianceshipping fic next if any of y'all wanna stick around for that as well!)


	4. Chapter 4

Contemplations

Life continued on slowly and steadily for each member of Team 5D's. Yusei finally found his passion again through dueling, and he went on to conquer the pro circuit many times. Crow and Jack were not too far behind him, clashing numerous times as well as teaming up with him when the opportunity presented itself. Leo continued to push his way through many tournaments and became a feared competitor with a reputation as notorious as the great Jack Atlas.

Akiza returned to her position as a doctor in Germany, pushing herself to reach greater heights. She, with the help of a strong team backing her, was able to revolutionize the medical field and help duelists and non-duelists alike who had an affinity for psychic powers like she did. Due to Akiza's past and understanding of these powers, she became a renowned expert in this specialization and managed to help hundreds learn how to control their powers.

 _She knew that even though she hated the suffering she had to go through when she was younger, it allowed her to touch many lives._

Luna continued to watch her brother Leo grow and develop as she supported him wherever he went. She knew that she didn't want to be left behind as the rest of her comrades were constantly testing their limits, so to speak. So Luna pushed forward with her education, finding a fit in the field of teaching. Using all the knowledge she had learned from her time as part of Team 5D's and on her own, she inspired a league of students to go out and push their potential. During her months off, Luna would often go meet up with her brother to catch up with him and keep him out of trouble.

 _Luna finally blossomed into the adult she was meant to be._

Yusei was finally able to conquer his past and the fears that surrounded it. He had come to terms with the fact that his past would no longer return, at least in the way that he had wanted. This allowed Yusei to carve out the future he had envisioned many years ago, but was too scared to act upon. One thing Yusei had decided to do was to try and meet up with the rest of Team 5D's on a more regular basis. He had decided that although they wouldn't be together like they used to, he still wanted to be the thing that linked them all together.

 _This was his passion. His bonds with his family._

If Yusei was being honest, he would admit that Team 5D's extended so much further than just a clever name for a Riding Duel team. It represented his hope. His dreams. His ambitions. And because of that, he promised himself that he would never let them slip away like he did in the past. Because of this, the rest of Team 5D's gravitated towards Yusei like they always did. They met up on a monthly basis, spending a few days out of a month catching up. It was easier for Jack, Crow, and Yusei to meet up because they were often dueling in the same spaces. Although it was slightly harder to meet up with Akiza, Leo, and Luna, they still were able to make it work.

Akiza loved watching Yusei grow and develop, as she continued to love him day in and day out. Yusei's feelings for Akiza grew with each passing moment. She had inspired him to break out of the barriers he had put around himself and constantly push forwards. Whenever Yusei began to doubt his abilities or his strengths, Akiza always reminded him of everything he had overcome and how strong he was. Yusei was eternally grateful for this. As the years went by, their relationship grew more and more. It was inevitable that they planned to be in each other's lives for a very long time.

 _Akiza was able to give Yusei the strength that he had given her when they were younger. To her, this meant everything._

Realizing that they wouldn't be young forever, Team 5D's began to slow down their ambitious pursuits. Jack, having dominated the dueling world as "King" decided that he wanted to settle down in Neo Domino City. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do after leaving the pro circuit, but something told him that he would want to run into a certain reporter. Crow knew exactly what he wanted to go back to. The kids, who now, were grown adults functioning as contributing members of society.

 **He was so proud of everything they accomplished**.

Even though they still give him a hard time, deep down, they know that it was because of his strength that they were able to be successful.

Luna and Leo also moved back to Neo Domino City to figure out what they wanted to do as well. Leo was now the world leader in the Dueling circuit since Jack, Yusei, and Crow left. He was unsure of how to proceed. Luna loved teaching children. She didn't think that it would become such a passion of hers, but it did. She didn't want to give it up. But, she was sure that whatever she found her doing, it would be a rewarding experience.

Yusei and Akiza's future led them in a very interesting direction.

Looking over a balcony were two adults who had seen and experienced more than anybody should. Hands intertwined, Yusei and Akiza silently watched the sun set as they pondered everything they had been through.

"Akiza… Yusei began, can you believe we've come this far?"

"Yusei… It's surreal for me to even think that this is how my life would have turned out. I'm happier than I've ever been before."

Just as Yusei was about to respond, a young boy about 12 years of age came running through the door. His hair was a mixture of Yusei and his father's, but his facial features shared resemblances of both Akiza and Yusei.

"Mom, Dad, I'm back from school! Today's the day, dad. You **promised**."

Yusei and Akiza looked at each other and smiled. Getting down on one knee, Yusei patted his son gently on his head and began to tell his story.

"Alright son, today is the day I tell you about how I met your mom."

Akiza smiled brightly as she listened to Yusei re-tell the events of their childhood with great accuracy, hoping this moment would never end.

-Fin

A/N: My final chapter for this story! It's a little bit shorter than the previous ones, but it wasn't intended to be too long in the first place. Anyways, thanks for coming on this journey with me! I hope to increase my writing ability as I continue to write stories. Please R&R and let me know what you think of the story!


End file.
